


Oh, baby?

by afeverxlongingstill



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afeverxlongingstill/pseuds/afeverxlongingstill
Summary: One shot/drabble written for the prompt:"Send [emoji] to leave my muse alone with a baby"





	Oh, baby?

**Author's Note:**

> written for my lovely tumblr wife Snow <3  
> this version of lucifer might be OOC to your standards but this is how i portray him on my url - take it or leave it i guess  
> either way, i hope you enjoy my garbage

Lucifer pushes the double doors to the atrium open and makes it three long, even strides into the room before coming to an abrupt and jarring halt. Eyes widen, hands flexing - startled - before peering around the length of the unoccupied room, “What the fuck?”

  
He isn’t sure if it is coincidence or some kind of cosmic timing, but the baby begins crying. Immediately. “Fuck,” Pointer fingers dig into the canals of his ears, “That’s annoying.” 

  
The baby screams, tears rolling.

He stares it down, fingers back in his ears and brow creasing.

This goes on for some time before he hears Cerberus and his three maws chuffing at the door. Lucifer half turns, hands falling to his waist but pointers still extended, glaring at the wood. “Shit,” He isn’t entirely sure what the hound will do, but given it’s predilection for spare body parts? As the doors swing open he makes his decision. 

In two long, swooping strides he picks the infant up, one hand at it’s bottom and the other at the small of it’s back as Cerberus approaches looking interested. The kid wails and all three of the dogs heads angle to the side in different directions - ‘snack’?

“No,” Lucifer scowls although the command is firm and the hound whines in protest, a tongue lolling lazily out of one of the mouths. “No,” He repeats firmer. Two of the heads yawn at him and the third looks as dopey as ever; he sighs. 

The infant squirms, nearly tipping over the edge of his palms and, with the help of a small push of grace, he presses the still wailing thing against his vessels chest. “Closer?” He winces as the baby takes a deep, stuttering breath, “Of course. Of course you do.”

Despite how badly he wants to be entirely pissed off about this entire situation, as he makes his way to the nearest disposal bin he tucks the small, sweaty head under his chin. “We need to get these idiots a treat first,” Before he lifts the lid he peers down the length of his cheeks at the innocent, hollering thing - debating, “Then we can deal with you.” Lucifer shifts so the child’s prying eyes aren’t facing the gore filled bin, adjusting his grip into a one armed cradle and he reaches in, fishing out the nearest limb. Shaping his tongue against the roof of his mouth he whistles for Cerberus, getting a look at the grayed ankle to knee appendage he has in his grip. 

As the hound approaches the infants tune changes drastically through a heaving, frustrated breath and it sounds? Happy. About Cerberus. “What the hell kid - where did you come from?!” Tossing the leg into the air he chortles along with the baby as all three heads try to catch it at the same time: two of them smack into the other and the third, slower one wins. “Is that funny?” To his surprise although the kids still rolling upset, angry tears it laughs. 

And he laughs. Long and happy, face creasing.

The soft top of the infant’s head rubs against his cheek, settling into his shoulder as they both regain their composure. Raising a pointer finger he presses it gently to the baby’s temple, using grace to remedy the small list of problems - diaper, hungry, upset. “Better?” The baby sighs against him, “Tired.” Lucifer produces a small, thoughtful hum - surely it would be easy to put this tiny neophyte to sleep with barely a thought, but? It has been a long time since he has held a child - even longer since he has seen one off to sleep. 

Moving to the dais Cerberus tags along and as he leans into the throne, one leg cast over the side the hound lays against the lowest step, gnawing on his macabre prize. The baby fits against his chest snugly enough and almost without realizing it, his lips press against the gentle crest of head and fine, soft hair. 

“You remind me of Gabriel,” He says lowly - sentimental. In all actuality the child bore no resemblance to his brother now, or then but Gabriel had been the youngest and last he’d helped raise before the fall. There had been other angels - soldiers, deal makers, entire choirs - but there was some kind of bond that existed between he and the other archangels. A bond which some had clearly felt stronger than others.

Lucifer knows that logically he should be searching for who or whatever owns this thing, but? He is a greedy, petulant thing and this - for now - was his. A moment away from the calamity and closer to purity. True innocence. He breathes deep the scent that only infants carry and, for a moment, he feels full again, smirking against the top of a baby-bald head.


End file.
